


You're so dumb, it's hot

by zeitgeist77



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, High School, Light Dom/sub, Losers minecraft server, M/M, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeitgeist77/pseuds/zeitgeist77
Summary: Eddie always knew he had a soft spot for Richie, something unfortunate because half of the things that come out of his mouth, Eddie feels like he should be paid to hear. But, he also realizes that it pulls at a string in his brain that makes him hot. Also, there's a Losers Minecraft Server.TW: g-slur but it's a name, they're 16/17 still in high school, descriptions of sex but nothing graphic,
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 18





	You're so dumb, it's hot

Eddie had had a long day. He had gone to school feeling fine, but by some miracle got itchy. He hadn't thought anything of it, but he had been itching since he left the house. When he got out of school and ran with Richie to the arcade, his mother caught sight of him as she left the pharmacy and saw his scratched up arm. As soon as Eddie saw her line of focus was on his wrist, he knew he was in for a long day. Immediately, she pushed him over to the parked car, barely giving him time to give Richie a warning. As he was pulled away, he looked back at Richie and saw him standing there dumbstruck. Before Eddie was pushed into his seat, Richie blew him a kiss which he caught with his free arm. 

They went straight to the hospital, seeing Eddie's family doctor he'd always gone to and who had seen him through all of his (mostly fake) ailments. He sat on top of a bed that had been sheeted in wax paper. He crinkled up the paper under his legs and eyed himself in the small mirror over the sink. Sonia sat in the waiting room probably looking through the magazines that were provided, all lifestyle magazines she would have some critique to make about. As he looked at himself, he began to think about how his mother had cockblocked his whole afternoon. He and Richie had been together just over two months and all they really wanted to do was get each other off at this point. It was so freeing and Eddie noticed a new glow in his skin (and definition in his thighs) that reminded him of how good it felt to be with Rich. Eddie never had any control over his life. He got all of the attention he needed from doctors and his mom; God knows he was always well protected. But, he got to be a brat when he was with Richie. He got to complain and mock all of Richie stupid accents and make fun of his weird fucking faces. But Richie was also really good at malicious compliance. 

Neither Eddie nor Richie could shy away from the theatrics. Eddie would quip at Rich, widen his eyes and lower his bottom lip and get his way. Sometimes Richie resisted, sometimes he put up a fight, but Eddie wouldn't stop nagging, and it was nagging. He knew he could push Richie over the edge after being so frustrated with him as long as he said "I'll just get a real man to fuck me then." and any disposition that Richie might've held before was gone. Eddie would get bent over and railed whenever he riled Richie up. 

Eddie wanted to scream all the time because as much as he loved riling Richie up, it felt like everything Richie did was an attack on Eddie's nerves. He was vile, gross, annoying, an honest freak, and a loser. All of it got under Eddie's skin and it made him HOT. Richie wasn't dumb, not by any means, but all of his brainpower was used to figure out if mixing Benadryl and caffeine makes Adderall. And that waste of potential really made Eddie ache. 

Quietly, the door opened, and in walked a quiet old man in a lab coat. "What's up doc?" He'd said, mimicking his boyfriend's tone as Dr.Britton looked over the wrist that had returned to normal color. 

"Did she bring you here?" Britton asked as he concluded that flakes of skin were obvious, but it wasn't anything more than an itchy hand. 

"Yes. Dragged me, almost," Eddie answered. He'd realized a long time ago that the inhalers and EpiPens and treatments were all for show. He wasn't really sick, maybe traumatized, but definitely not sick. 

"I will talk to her." He'd said in a way that Eddie wanted to scream at. He wanted away from his mom so badly, but nothing ever happened. They came in nearly once a week and no one did anything about it. If he wanted to, he could GypsyRose his way out, fuck he could probably convince Rich to do it, but that seemed drastic. He sat now in the open frame of his window and looked over at the door which was unlocked. The bed had some pillows stuffed in a sweatshirt, but if she came in right now, he'd be caught. His heart raced, but he was more afraid of what would happen if he didn't sneak out. Richie was usually the brave one, but Eddie founds days where he felt more up to it. He grabbed his bike, careful not to make too much noise as he peeked through the window at his mom nearly tranquilized staring at the tv. 

Richie lived close by, just about a mile away since his family moved into the historic district. Before he'd lived in the suburb just two blocks away and life was bliss. As Eddie came to Richie's house, he parked his bike by the tree near Richie's room. Eddie made fun of Richie's little balcony. "It's so gay," Eddie had giggled when Richie gave him the grand tour of the house. It was so nice, really and truly it was gorgeous, but Richie was such a lucky fucker. He got a bedroom with attic space and a balcony. He'd turned the attic into his game room (his mom turning the wifi on and off so that he couldn't be up all night). Maggie was so sweet to Eddie, she almost offered him a room of his own. When they first moved in, Eddie was over almost every day. Maggie told him to bring clothes, bring shoes, to tell her what snack he liked. All of the sweet things she would do because she's the best. Eddie still felt weird that he was sneaking in, but it was hard to explain why you would show up at someone's house in the middle of the night without it seeming bad or horny, two things that Eddie was struggling with. He climbed up the Oaktree easily and gripped the rails of the balcony as he swung his leg over the top. As he stood up straight, he caught the eye of Richie who had been sitting at his desk and eating popcorn. 

"Hi Rich," Eddie said plainly as he walked through the door. 

"Hey baby," Richie said, sitting up straight and setting his food on his desk. He licked his fingers obscenely and reached out for Eddie. 

"I take it that you're not busy?" Eddie asked and plopped down in Richie's open arms. 

"I'll take some time for you," Richie said sweetly and kissed Eddie on his cheek. "Bev and I were talking about you."

"What are you saying?" Eddie asked and spun so he could grab Richie's phone and see the messages. 

"I gave her your birth stuff and she's totally slamming your chart. I didn't realize you were a Scorpio, but she apparently knew." 

"Of course I'm a Scorpio. I'm hot and I'm choosy." Eddie said, matter-of-factly. 

"And a power bottom." Richie laughed. Eddie, just looked up at him from the messages with an eyebrow raised and his mouth open in disbelief. It was a look that said 'you are testing me'. Richie barely seemed to notice as he looked back at the computer screen and pulled up the Losers' Minecraft server. Eddie only got to contribute when he was at Richie's, his mom would never let him have games on his computer. Richie pissed everyone off, though. He was the one building a bee farm before they had any real resources, but he wanted to go ahead and design it. 

"I'm hungry," Eddie groaned as he watched Richie set a trap for Stan. 

"Maw and paw made chicken and dumplin's," Richie pandered and Eddie took a moment to meditate. 

"I'm going to eat Maggie's cooking, rethink your accent while I'm gone," Eddie kissed Richie on the temple and grabbed the empty popcorn bag that Richie would never throw away. 

"Be quiet, though. Mom's got a meeting early in the morning.

"She's the one I came to see, dumbass." As he said it, he heard Richie giggle. He wanted to smile all the time, Richie made him feel good in a weird way. It was like picking a scab and feeling the hard shell of skin go away, leaving behind fresh new skin. All of the years he spent believing that he is weak and being so small, he liked that Richie never made him feel that way. Small, yes physically he was never going to catch up to Richie's height, but Rich never made him feel insignificant and incapable. 

Maggie Tozier was a genius, and as Eddie heated up her leftovers, he ended up eating them all. He prayed she wasn't planning on taking them to work as a lunch, but he was willing to do whatever she wanted him to do as retribution. Sonia didn't cook, weird for someone who doesn't trust the FDA, but she only buys microwavable meals. Maggie cooks, not only that, but Maggie is an amazing chef. He feels his stomach distend as he walks back up the stairs and finds Richie still on his computer.

"Stan please come in the Panic Room. I'm panicking," Richie said quietly as he typed it in the chat. Eddie chuckled as he plopped down in Richie's lap and watched him try to lure Stan into the room with radishes. 

"Use iron, he'll probably follow." Eddie offered. Richie tsked as he started to toss out pieces of iron at a time. This time, Stan followed him into his 'Panic Room' which was wooden on the outside, but Obsidion on the inside. There was a trap door that dropped Richie's character and activated a TNT block that damaged Stan but didn't kill him. "FUCK. He's going to look for me. Fuck!" Richie said as he tried to tunnel away from their shared mineshaft. 

"You used one TNT block?" Eddie asked, feeling vicarious embarrassment from watching Richie try so hard and fail. 

"We are in a Spruce forest, I found seven sand blocks." 

"There is an island twenty blocks away, lazy ass." 

"Izz all about timin' innit. If I take another ten bloody seconds to run to an island, I could lose sight of the target." Richie explained in a chav accent. All Eddie could do was mouth 'i hate you' and close his eyes to chill out, burying his face in Richie's chest. "Do you think that Build God Then We'll Talk is about Princess Diana?" Richie asked, absent-mindedly, which brought all of Eddie's brain function to a halt. He leaned back and looked at Richie who was waiting expectantly for an answer. Eddie tried to form a hate speech, he really wanted to tell Richie how dumb that sounded. Yeah, maybe the Panic! at the Disco song could be about Diana, there are lots of subtexts involved, but why is a song from nearly two decades ago still banging around in his head? Eddie felt like the inside of Richie's head was a bouncing DVD home screen and whenever the logo hit a corner, Richie had a coherent thought. 

"Take off your pants," Eddie instructed, staring daggers into his boyfriend's sweats. Richie looked confused, but he quickly obeyed, hurriedly untying his sweatpants and pulling them down. Eddie sank to the floor in front of him and waited expectantly for Richie to sit correctly. Richie had pulled down his pants, getting them caught on the bend of his long scrawny legs and he wasn't wearing anything underneath, he never did. 

"What did I do to deserve this?"Richie asked playfully, smiling as Eddie took him into his hands. 

"Shut your mouth and then you'll deserve this." 


End file.
